


Fíli, son of James

by I_eat_books_for_breakfast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Harry Potter is Fíli, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_books_for_breakfast/pseuds/I_eat_books_for_breakfast
Summary: Fíli, son of Dís and her husband Víli was not a regular dwarf. After being betrayed by his friends when he was still called Harry Potter Mahal took the young boy from his old world and gave him a new chance.Now the young dwarf has to return to the world he was born in to fulfill a prophecy he knows nothing about. But he isn´t going alone...





	1. Prologue: A new chance, a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> thanks for looking into my story. Please note that english is not my first language. I would be very thankful if you could help me with my language skills and notify me if I have made any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy the story

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in Hogwarts’ hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had ordered him to stay in bed after his exhausting encounter with Voldemort and Professor Quirell three days prior.  
For these three days, he had been unconscious for one and awake for the other two. Despite this, it had only been Dumbledore that the eleven year old had seen, which had been a coincidence, since the man had already been there the moment he woke up. His supposed best friends Ron and Hermione hadn’t bothered visiting yet and Harry couldn’t think of a reason why they wouldn’t come, since Madam Pomfrey had said that the two of them were relatively unharmed.  
The young boy sighed and turned on his side to face the wall next to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep only to hear the door to the hospital wing open and the sound of people trying to enter quietly echoed around the empty room. Since he was still kind of hoping that his friends had come to see him, he tried to force himself to stay awake. Soon he was able to recognize the voices of the people who had entered.  
"I don’t like this, Professor. All the stuff he drags us into, these adventures as he calls them, drag down our grades and I really wanted to focus on my education. He is not even that great of a person anyway.“ Hermione’s voice was as piercing as ever, Harry thought. He wondered who the girl talked about; his half-conscious mind couldn’t fathom who she hated this much.  
"I don’t like Potter either, Hermione. But both of our families need the money and artefacts we get from pretending to be friends with him! And remember not to talk in front of anyone of this. The twins are already suspicious and they would make our life really bad with their pranks." Harry’s heart dropped immediately as he heard Ron uttering those words. He had thought they were his friends. For once in his life he thought that he would have real friends since there was no Dudley to bully them away from him. But even in this seemingly wonderful world of magic did the people not like him for whom he was but for what had happened to him.  
Harry’s eyes stung as tears threatened to fall and he chose not to even try to listen to Dumbledore’s answer, fearing what part the old man he came to respect over the last year, was playing in this whole scenario.

Something the black haired boy wasn’t aware of, was that someone had been watching over him. Mahal scowled as he listened to what that old fool and the two young students were saying. Silent rage and disbelief took over as he looked at the tears on Harry’s cheeks, which went unnoticed by the other three in the room with the small boy. "What have they done to that poor boy?" he whispered to himself. Mahal had been watching the young wizard for a while now and had been so sure everything would be okay as soon as the small boy had boarded the train to Hogwarts.  
But now, after he had been watching what was unfolding in the castle for this past year, he wanted nothing more than to save the boy from even more heartbreak and after thinking for some time, he decided to give the young child a second chance at life. "There is a loving family waiting for you, Harry!"

Albus Dumbledore was usually proud to say that he was a smart man who had everything planned and under control. But even the old headmaster could only watch in shocked disbelief as his precious boy-who-lived, the key piece in his master plan, started to glow and fade into nothingness.  
The young girl, who was standing next to him gasped as the light disappeared and there was no more Harry Potter on the bed. "What happened?" asked Ron Weasley. He looked around the room, thinking that the other boy might have just been transported to a different bed. “Where did he go?” And for the first time in his rather long life, not even the great Albus Dumbledore knew the answer to a question one of his students had asked him.

Mahal looked at the crying boy that had appeared in front of him. Harry Potter had a good reason to be crying, though that fact really didn’t make it any less heart-breaking. The young boy had been badly neglected by his only living family while growing up and just now he had been betrayed by the only friends he ever thought he would have. The eleven year old had experienced more sadness than happiness in his short life.  
"I will send you to a new world, a new family and a new chance to be happy!" said Mahal and laid his hand on the boy’s forehead. Slowly Harry’s appearance changed. He seemed to grow younger and his once emerald green eyes turned into an icy blue. His once midnight black hair started to grow until it reached his chin and turned a far lighter colour. The now blond haired boy looked at him, and while tear stains were still visible on his cheek he seemed to have stopped crying.  
"As you did before, young Harry. You look like your father but you have your mother’s eyes." with that, Mahal scooped him up and looked him over once more. With a wave of his hand the clothes on Harry’s body shrank and turned toddler sized since he wasn’t much bigger than one, before Mahal’s eyes focused on the scar that was still visible on his forehead. "Let’s get rid of that!" whispered the man and lifted his hand to the boys forehead once again. The scar started glowing and dark smoke flew out of the cut and evaporated in the air, leaving behind an unblemished young boy. Satisfied with what he had done, Mahal disappeared in a flash of light, a new family for the boy already in his mind.

Lady Dís, princess of Erebor, was sitting in her living room, reading a book. Her husband and brother were in the next room, discussing trading routes. When a rather bright light appeared right in front of her she gasped in surprise, alerting the other two dwarves. The two of them immediately came rushing into the living room, just as the light started to dim, leaving behind a tall figure who seemed to be carrying a small bundle. The tall figure seemed misplaced in the rather small dwarven living room. The power that rolled off of him made her unsure of herself, a feeling she never really had experienced before. Dís, daughter of Thraín, was, for the first time in her not so short but eventful life, intimidated by someone other than a dragon.  
"Who are you? How did you get here? What do you want?" growled Thorin, his sword drawn and ready to strike the man should he be a threat to his family. "My name is Aulë but your race calls me Mahal, I believe." The stunned silence that followed the words of the stranger seemed to swallow them and Dís saw how Víli’s jaw dropped in confused awe at the declaration. "And my intentions, Thorin son of Thraín, are to ask of you a favour." with these words he started to unwrap the bundle in his arm and Dís couldn’t help but gasp once more as she saw what Mahal was carrying. "A babe" she whispered. The Ainu nodded. "He is not even 4 years old by dwarven standards. But before I voice my favour, I shall tell his story."  
All three adult dwarves listened to the story that was told and grew angrier the further Mahal explained what had happened to the small boy. "I came here to ask you to take him in as if he were your own. I changed his appearance. No magic or other force could tell that he was neither born a dwarf nor that he wasn’t of your blood. He will inherit features and habits from the two of you just like every child does from their parents!" He looked straight at Dís as he asked the next question. "Would you take him in?" Dís looked first at her brother and then at her husband. After seemingly finding what she had been looking for she looked back towards the Ainu in front of her. "He will be well loved!" she told him as an answer. Mahal smiled slightly and handed over the small child. "Protect him well!" and with another flash of light he disappeared again. Thorin and Víli inched closer towards her and the small bundle. "What will you name him?" asked Thorin.  
Husband and wife exchanged a look. They had already talked about baby names and at Víli’s nod Dís tuned towards her brother. "His name is Fíli, son of Víli!"


	2. The beginning

Dís could only watch her two sons with a fond but exasperated smile on her face. Fíli and Kíli were huddled in a corner opposite to her, whispering excitedly about what was about to happen tomorrow.  
The female dwarf sighed as she herself thought about the next day. It will be Fíli’s birthday tomorrow and he will finally be an adult by dwarven standards. The former princess under the mountain looked at her oldest and wondered were the time had gone.

Fíli was slightly taller than the average dwarf, still shorter than Kíli though, as the black haired dwarf kept on insisting. The blond has a strong build and walked with confidence. His hair reached just pass his shoulders and was held back by a clasp his father had always worn before his death. Víli had gifted the clasp to his son after Fíli had started his sword lessons with Thorin and Dwalin. She sighed again; Her eldest looked a lot like his father.

“Are you okay, Mum?“ Dís blinked at Fíli, who had suddenly appeared in front of her. His blues eyes, which looked so much like her own and her brother’s, stared at her with concern. “I’m fine, Fíli. You don’t have to worry. Just getting lost in thought I guess.“ The blond tilted his head a little bit, causing the small braids in his beard to tilt with it. “Are you sad because I will be an adult tomorrow?“ Fíli always had been able to read her like a book and Dís could only smile at his question. “I’m not sad, no. I just wished you would have stayed small a little bit longer.“ Just then did her younger son appear in her field of vision, grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t worry, you can treat me like a small dwarf and give me all the cookies!“ Dís laughed at that and watched as Fíli shoved Kíli and brought his younger brother off balance, causing the dark haired dwarf to fall over.

Since Kíli had quite fast reflexes he managed to grab hold of his brother and drag him down with him. Both wrestled for a short time before calming down and sitting at Dís feet, content to spend the night in front of the fireplace with their mother.

A few minutes later did the door to the living room open, revealing Thorin. Dís greeted her brother with a nod as his nephews shouted a greeting in unison at him. The eldest dwarf couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that. “Good evening to you too.“ He looked at Dís and she immediately knew what he wanted from them. She had talked with Thorin about the subject he wanted to discuss with Fíli and both of them decided that he should ask the blond dwarf himself. “Fíli. I wanted to talk to you about something.“ The older of the two brothers looked up at his uncle, a confused look on his face and Dís saw him tensing slightly. “You are going to be an adult tomorrow. And I would like to officially announce you as my heir and with that as the crown prince to the throne of Erebor.“  
Dís watched her eldest freeze at these words. Fíli’s mouth opened in shook as Kíli whooped in the background. “I knew it!“ yelled the younger dwarf. “But, are you sure? Technically I am not even your real nephew.“ Thorin frowned at Fíli, Kíli stopped his shouting and Dís put a hand on the blondes shoulder. She and Víli never kept it a secret, how Fíli came to be her son. They called it their little miracle. In the beginning it was hard for Fíli to really trust them, and believe them that they wouldn’t leave him behind. Insecurities had shone in his eyes all the time at that point. When Kíli was born it became a little bit more severe for a short time. The blond thought now that they had a real son they wouldn’t need him anymore. Slowly but surely all this disappeared and Fíli became someone who oozed self-confidence. He was comfortable with whom he was and who his family was, and he was proud of it. But Dís knew that her oldest always asked himself the question what would happen if Thorin needed an heir and his insecurities shone through his tough demeanour on those days.

Fíli looked at her, as he felt her hand settle on his shoulder. “This is your choice and yours alone, Fíli. You are my oldest son and Thorin’s oldest nephew and with that the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor. Thorin wouldn’t ask you if he wasn’t 100% sure that this is what is best. You are a real part of our family and no one will be able to do something against that.“ Fíli looked between his mother and uncle. Thorin had stepped closer to his family. “The day you were brought to us was the happiest day of all our lives. The only one equal to it is the day that rascal over there was born!“ Fíli smiled a bit at Kíli’s protesting `Hey`. “I couldn’t be more proud to call you my nephew. And I wouldn’t be more honoured to call you my heir!“ The blond looked at his uncle, eyes wide and Thorin could see the inner turmoil in the younger dwarf. “Your choice!“ Dís whispered and took the hand from his shoulder. Fíli stood straighter and looked at his uncle. “I would be honoured if you would officially announce me as your heir.“ Kíli whooped again and threw his arms around his older brother, who finally started smiling. Thorin grinned and looked at his to nephews with a fond smile. “You will be the best at this role, just wait and see.“ whispered Dís, perfectly aware that her oldest son couldn’t hear her over Kíli’s joyful laughter.

Fíli could feel his mother’s stare as he packed for his journey. He knew she was worried. The many late night discussions she had with him and Kíli these past few weeks were still stuck in his brain. The blond dwarf sighed before he turned around to face her. Dís stood in the door, arms crossed in front of her, a conflicted expression on her face.

“You don’t have to go. Neither of you!“ was the first thing that she said after they looked at each other in silence. “I know that. Kíli knows that. But I have to go. I have to proof to Uncle Thorin that I can live up to my title as crown prince.“ Fíli prayed that his mother would understand. She walked closer and put her hands on his shoulders. “You know Thorin doesn’t need you to prove that to him!“ she whispered. Fíli looked at the ground. “Maybe I need to do this to proof it to myself!“ he answered her in a quiet voice. And once again Dís saw those long suppressed insecurities rise up in her son. She sighed and knew that it would be the best to let him do this. “Just promise me that both you and Kíli will come back to me!“ Fíli smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I will do everything I can to make sure we will return in one piece. Even Uncle Thorin.“ Dís snorted at that. “It’s his fault that you are leaving in the first place.“ But she was smiling as she pulled back. “Never forget, Fíli! I am so proud of you!“  
A few hours later the two brothers were finally ready to leave for the Shire, the first stop on their adventure. “This is going to be awesome!“ Kíli exclaimed. Fíli chuckled as Dís cuffed her youngest over the head. “Be careful, both of you!“ she told them sternly and Fíli could only grin at the exasperated tone of her voice. “Don’t worry, Mum. We will come back!“

Thorin gasped in disbelief as Fíli was held by Azog over the ledge of a cliff. The white orc had a strong grip on his nephew’s neck. The king under the mountain could also see Kíli, standing underneath his brother, looking up in absolute fright. “What will you do, Oakenshield?“ taunted Azog. Fíli kept on struggling and Thorin didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that the white orc was strong enough not to let go of the blond dwarf so he would fall to his death.

“Run!“ Fíli’s shout reached him and he could hear Dwalin’s and Bilbo’s heavy breathing beside him but Thorin refused to leave his nephew behind. Just then did Azog lift the blond dwarf a bit higher and pushed his sword into his back. Fíli gasped in pain and Thorin forced himself to watch the gruesome scene. He heard Kíli scream his brother’s name and felt Bilbo stiffen to his right. Just as the tears threatened to fall down his cheeks did the future King under the mountain notice the green glow in Fíli’s eyes. He froze and remembered the conversation with Mahal he and his kin had before Fíli was left in their care.

 _“His magic is sealed for now. It will only return under extreme circumstances. You’ll know that it is happening if his eyes start to glow green.“_ Thorin guessed mortal danger was a good enough reason for Fíli’s magic to return for a moment. Just then did a shock wave, starting from Fíli, roll over them. The orcs, including Azog, were thrown so far that they tumbled down the hill on the other side. Fíli, who was no longer held by the white orc, started to glide down towards the ground slowly and Thorin didn’t hesitate a second to rush to his side, followed by both the hobbit and Dwalin. Kíli was already at his brother’s side when they arrived and was pressing on the wound, to stop the bleeding.

“Why are his eyes glowing?“ Bilbo’s whispered question caught Thorin off guard and his eyes snapped towards his nephew’s face. Bilbo was right, Fíli’s eyes were indeed still glowing in that emerald green colour. A shock went through the younger dwarf and he gasped in pain. Kíli sobbed slightly at that. Just as Thorin wanted to take a closer look at the wound did Fíli start to get covered in a bright light and Thorin froze, recognizing it as the light that had brought him here. He started cursing just as Fíli gripped his arm. “Uncle!“ he gasped. “I don’t want to go back!“ Thorin flinched at the fear in his nephew’s voice. _Please Mahal. Don’t take him from us again.  
  
_ Mahal had been alerted to what was happening the moment Fíli’s eyes started glowing. As soon as he noticed the transportation magic being activated around the blond dwarf he tried to stop it. _Even you can’t stop someone’s destiny._ A voice told him and Mahal cursed. “You have to return, Fíli son of Víli. But you will not go alone.“ And Mahal expanded the transportation magic to the people surrounding the young prince. “I wish you good luck!“ And with that all five of the company of Thorin Oakenshield disappeared in a blinding light.


	3. A new ally and old enemies

When the light around them faded, the first thing Thorin should have done was look at his surroundings, to make sure no danger was nearby. But he couldn’t bring himself to look up from his still injured nephew. Dwalin, the King noticed, did look at their surroundings and he was grateful for that, because he could focus on Fíli without having to worry about enemies.   
“We seem to be in a rather big building. Maybe a castle!” the bald dwarf said after a while. Fíli, who had been focusing on his younger brother in order not to fall unconscious, looked at their surroundings as well and grimaced.

“This is Hogwarts!” he gasped out. Then his eyes turned towards the great wooden door behind Kíli. “That is the Great Hall. There is normally someone in there!” Thorin understood him even though the blonde’s words were slightly slurred because of the pain he was probably feeling. His younger nephew looked towards him, a pleading look on his face and Thorin didn’t hesitate to turn towards the warrior to his right. “Dwalin, get help for Fíli, please!” the younger dwarf nodded and stood up, making his way towards the great doors. “He will be okay, right?” whispered Bilbo, looking between Dwalin and Fíli. Thorin wasn’t sure if the Hobbit was worried about what might happen to Dwalin behind those doors or if Fíli would survive his wounds. “They both will be, don’t worry Bilbo.”

It had been a relatively normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new school year had started not even a month ago and nothing spectacular had happened yet. Albus Dumbledore looked at his students with a small smile. He had been quite worried after the Triwizard Tournament and because the last school year had ended in such a disaster he had hoped nothing bad would happen to his unquestioned authority. But in the end he managed to not lose anyone who believed in him and his plans. After Harry Potter had vanished at the end of his first year it had been a hard road to gain all of those back that were on his side. But now, more than three years later, people trusted him again. The order of the phoenix, which he started again after Cedric Diggory’s body was send back to Hogwarts quidditch pitch after the third task, the dark mark carved in his arm with a cutting curse, was still out looking for the boy.

About half way through dinner on that day, the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open by someone. The person, if you could call him that as he was quite a bit shorter than an average human, that entered was an intimidating sight, Dumbledore decided. The stranger’s bald head was covered in tattoos and the clothing he wore could only belong to a warrior. There were weapons strapped to his back and hip as well. The stranger looked around the hall, probably looking for the one he thought was in charge of the building he was in and soon settled on the old man in the middle of the smallest table. Just as the small person was about to say something did a high pitched shriek reach the ears of everyone in the hall.

“Who are you?” Dolores Umbridge had risen from her seat, not that it made much of a difference, and stared at the newcomer in disgust. But said newcomer ignored her and spoke while looking at Dumbledore. “One of the lads is injured. Do you have a healer that might be able to help him?” Just as the old wizard was about to turn to Poppy Pomfrey did he notice that the healer was already on her way towards the stranger. “Lead the way!” she said and both she and the bald headed stranger had left the hall a short time after that, leaving students and teachers equally confused.

Poppy Pomfrey was proud to call herself a smart and tough woman who didn’t get scared easily. When the stranger had entered the Great Hall she had been confused and quite a bit intimidated. He just had an aura around him that seemed to tell her that this was someone dangerous. His determined look made her uncomfortable right until he had asked for help with desperation in his voice that not a lot people could detect. It was the kind of voice family members used when they still hoped that their loved one could be saved even if badly injured or sick.

She immediately rushed towards him in order to help. When they arrived in the entrance hall she immediately saw the group of newcomers and rushed over to them. “Dwalin!” The only fair haired one of the group she could see at that moment gasped in relief. Dwalin, Madam Pomfrey guessed, was the one who came to get help. “Which one of you is hurt?” the black haired one who had his back to her looked at her over his shoulder and scuffled to the side a little bit. Madam Pomfrey now could see the fifth stranger lying on the ground. She fell to her knees and scooted closer to the obviously injured blond one on the floor. He was quite young, maybe only a bit older than the one who was now sitting next to the healer, at least for his people. She took one look at his glowing eyes and sighed as she recognized the emerald colour in them. She pulled out her wand and got to heal the wound in front of her. “Honestly, Mr. Potter. The last time I saw you, you had been injured too. Now you return with an even worse wound.”

All heads except for the blond ones on the floor snapped towards her. The old student just laughed breathlessly. “Nice to see you too, Madam Pomfrey. But my name is Fíli and I would appreciate if you called me that.” He grimaced as her healing spell started with the wound. The stranger in front of her stared at her as if he was deciding if he would be a threat to him and his friends. “Well then Mr. Fíli. Welcome to Hogwarts.” She lifted her wand and took another look at the now healing cut, which was no longer life threatening. “You are on bedrest!” Fíli groaned as the others sighed in relief around her. Yes, Poppy Pomfrey was proud to call herself a smart woman.

Kíli was still kneeling next to his brother. While Fíli now sat propped up at the wall, he was still so pale that he looked like death. The thought of losing his older brother was still fresh on the younger’s mind. “Hey!” Kíli looked at the blond in front of him with tears in his eyes. Fíli smiled at him, a comforting hand on Kíli’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay!” Kíli tried to smile, he really did but it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. “How do you know? This place was awful to you the first time you had been here!” The blond looked around with a small grimace. The braids in his beard shaking slightly with the motion of his head. He didn’t seem to be happy to be here too. “But I didn’t have you or Dwalin or Bilbo or Uncle Thorin with me the first time, did I? I won’t leave you. If we are going home, we all will.”

A few minutes after the healer had made sure that Fíli was at least healed enough to move him to the ’hospital wing’ as she called it, did the great wooden door open again. A group of six people entered the entrance hall. At the front of the group an old man with long white hair and an equally long white beard made his way towards them. Said man reminded Thorin of the one Fíli had told them about and with a quick look towards his older nephew he confirmed his suspicion. Fíli didn’t look happy at all to see the group. Kíli, Thorin noticed, had made the same connections and ignored the whole group that came walking towards them.

The other person who caught Thorin’s eye was the pink clad woman only one step behind the old man. “Mister Oakenshield!” the healer called and the King was immensely pleased that she didn’t use his first name in the presence of the newcomers, even though he had offered it after she had saved Fíli’s life. “Could you assist your nephew in order for him to help his brother to the hospital wing? I would have him lie down sooner rather than later.”

Thorin looked towards Fíli and Kíli. Dwalin, who had moved so he would slightly stand between his King and the new arrivals, looked towards him and nodded. Bilbo was sitting next to Kíli, talking to Fíli in order to distract him. “Yes. You take his right side, I will help him on his left!” Both Thorin and Kíli took one of Fíli’s arms and hefted it around their shoulders in order to help him walk or rather limp to the hospital wing. Just as they wanted to start walking did a high pitched cough interrupt their thoughts and Thorin turned his head slightly towards the pink clad woman who now stood in front of the group that arrived later. Dwalin, the King noticed, was a little bit taller than her, even though she appeared to be human and not a dwarf. The oldest of the dwarves raised an eyebrow at the woman.

“Who are you? What are you? And what do you want?” Thorin’s eyebrow just rose higher at the demanding voice she was using. “I don’t know how that would be any of your concern!” and with that he turned back around and followed the healer towards the hospital wing, leaving behind a quite flabbergasted woman.

Albus Dumbledore followed the group with his eyes until they rounded a corner and were out of sight. Then he turned towards Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape who were still standing behind him. “If you could make sure that all of the students reached the common rooms? I will go after our guests!” The four teachers nodded and turned around in order to return to the Great Hall. “Dolores, if you would return to your rooms as well. I am sure there will be an opportunity to ask questions tomorrow as well.” With that he left the still stunned woman behind and made his way towards the hospital wing, determined to get all the answers he desired.

Fíli smiled gratefully at Madam Pomfrey as she told them that all of them could stay in the Hospital wing. He thanked her after she helped push five beds closer together in order for them to be more comfortable. “You have to stay in bed for at least 24 hours. I really don’t want to risk aggravating your wound!” Fíli groaned but nodded in defeat. Madam Pomfrey looked at all of them. “I don’t know why you are not willing to tell anybody about your… situation, but I respect you choice. I know that the headmaster sometimes does things he shouldn’t do, so I won’t tell anybody about it.” Everyone thanked her as she made her way towards her office.

“I will close of your half of the room with curtains and cast a privacy charm. No one will disturb you this night.” With that said curtains closed and they were left alone. Fíli sank back in his pillows and closed his eyes, content with the idea to fall asleep. “Can someone finally tell me what’s happening?” Bilbo asked with a confused and slightly scared sounding voice. “I will, you can sleep Fíli!” Thorin said and the blond thanked him in his head. Soon the crown prince of Erebor fell asleep to his Uncle’s soothing voice and his brother’s comforting presence at his side. It was the best sleep Fíli had gotten in weeks.


	4. Trust and Mistrust

Madam Pomfrey was prepared for the arrival of Albus Dumbledore in her hospital wing. No one would disturb her patients that evening. Since she had heard what had been said that night Harry Potter had disappeared from his bed in her hospital wing, she was not about to let the boy, now dwarf she mused, be caught in the headmaster’s manipulative hands again. Those who had come with Fíli are good for him, a family the blond never had met in this world. Harry Potter had disappeared that night at the end of his first year, not only from Hogwarts but from existing all together. Fíli, son of Víli was not Harry Potter. The small black haired boy that the headmaster was looking for was just a bad memory for the dwarf. But she feared that no one else would see it that way and will do everything she can to protect him and his family as long as they were here. The fact that there was something similar to blood adoption involved had not been lost to her. She saw the resemblance with his uncle and his brother, even though they neither had the same eye nor the same hair colour. The healer was sure; as long as his eyes wouldn’t glow again nobody would find out about what Fíli had once been, not even Albus Dumbledore. So when the meddling headmaster arrived at her hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was ready to throw him out again. “Ah Poppy, I am here to talk to our guests!” He said, smiling at her with that ridiculous twinkle in his eyes. “I am afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow. All of them are sleeping and no one is to disturb them, as they have to rest!” The twinkle in the headmaster’s eyes dimmed slightly as he listened to her. “Not even one of them is able to speak to me? I have to ask them some serious questions that need to be answered sooner rather than later.” He tried to sound as convincing as possible as he looked at her over his glasses but Poppy Pomfrey wasn’t easily fooled like that. “No talking until tomorrow. Now I ask you to leave or you won’t be talking to them tomorrow either.” With that she ushered a stunned headmaster out of her hospital wing.

Albus Dumbledore could only stare at the empty hallway for a while, after he was pushed out of the hospital wing by his healer. After a minute or so he gained back his composure and made his way towards his office. His thoughts wandered towards the five strangers that had appeared this evening. “I have to gain their trust as soon as possible. They might be useful allies in the future!” As he walked he didn’t notice the two pair of blue eyes watching him from the entry of a secret passageway.   
Fred and George looked at each other as the headmaster passed by them. The hidden passage they were was just next to the door of the hospital wing. After what had happened in their third year and the discussion they overheard between their younger brother and the headmaster after that, mad them wary of the old man. “We have to talk to those newcomers as soon as possible.” whispered George. His twin nodded and they made their way back to the common room, a plan already forming in their mind.

Kíli woke up, feeling well rested. He sighed and sank back further into the pillows he was lying on, content with sleeping a while longer. “Kíli!” a voice whispered to his right. He whined and tried to turn away from the noise. A chuckle reached his ears. “Kíli, wake up. Madam Pomfrey said breakfast will be here soon!” At that his eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly. “Where’s the food?” he mumbled and looked around. He spotted a laughing Fíli on the bed next to him. His older brother was clutching his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. “Where’s the food?” Kíli whined and Fíli just grinned at him. “Don’t worry Madam Pomfrey really said that breakfast will be here soon!” The younger dwarf looked at his brother. “Are you okay?” Kíli whispered and the older eyes softened visibly at that. “I am truly fine, Kíli. Madam Pomfrey is an awesome healer, don’t worry.” The blond dwarf moved to the side and patted the bed beside him. “Come here!” Kíli scrambled from his bed over to his brother’s. He curled up as if he was a little dwarfling, just old enough to understand what had happened to their father, trying to comfort his distraught brother. And soon after they had curled up together both princes were asleep again.

Thorin stared at the old man that had interrupted their breakfast. Fíli and Kíli were still sleeping behind the curtain that cut the room in half and the King was glad that his nephews weren’t here. Behind the old man he could see the same people that had followed him to the entrance hall yesterday. “Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school. And who might you be?” Thorin raised an eyebrow at the way the headmaster spoke and shared a look with Dwalin and Bilbo. “My name is Thorin, son of Thrain. This is Dwalin, son of Fundin and Bilbo Baggins.” He saw how irritated all of the humans became after he didn’t make any signs to continue talking. “May I ask how you got here? Hogwarts isn’t easy to break into after all!” the weird twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes reminded Thorin of Gandalf even if it seemed to be with less good intentions. “We don’t know how we got here but we plan to return as soon as possible.” Dwalin answered with a look that didn’t betray his feelings about the matter at all. “What happened to the other two? I seem to recall five people in the entrance hall last night!” The lady with the green robes and black pointed hat spoke up. Thorin instantly became more alert as she asked about Fíli and Kíli. “My nephews are still sleeping, as one had been injured yesterday.” His short and rather unfriendly answer earned him a few raised eyebrows from the other group. He didn’t trust these people at all and his main priority was to protect Fíli. The king feared that these people would force them to return without the older brother if they ever found out who he had once been. “I’m afraid I must speak to them, to make sure they would not harm the students, my boy!” Thorin’s, Dwalin’s and even Bilbo’s eyebrow shot up at the way he addressed the dwarf King. “Not to be rude, but I am quite sure neither Dwalin nor Thorin are younger than you. We all are probably older than you might think.” The old man raised an eyebrow at that. “Professor Dumbledore is 114 years old. You think they are older than that?” the smallest and not quite human Professor asked in disbelief. “Thorin is 195 years old and I am 169. Dwarves live a little longer than humans.” The Professors looked shocked at that. Just then did the curtains rustle behind them and a half asleep Kíli stumbled out, towards his uncle. “What’s happening?” he mumbled, sounding as if he were still sleeping. Thorin gave his nephew’s shoulder a squeeze. “Eat first. How is your brother?” the youngest dwarf said something in Khuzdul that sounded like ’exhausted but fine’ and grabbed some of the food in front of him. “And what is his name and age?” the high pitched voice of the pink terror as Dwalin had named her reached their ears. “I’m 77 years old.” was Kíli’s simple answer. He still sounded half asleep but was glaring daggers at the group. “We honestly don’t want to cause any trouble. We will leave as soon as we find a way home. Do you perhaps have a library where we can do our research?” Bilbo, ever the diplomat, tried to negotiate. Dumbledore looked at him, the weird twinkle in his eyes stronger than ever. “The library is open for all. I will send someone to help you with your research”

The news of the arrival of the five strangers spread so fast it was a new record for Hogwarts standards. By the time lunch had been served the next day everyone knew everything about the dwarves and their slightly different looking friend. Fred and George Weasley could only listen in disbelief as their little brother ranted about those strangers as if he had known them for the past 15 years. “You haven’t even met them yet and you don’t know if you ever will. So how would you know anything about them at all?” asked Fred as he stared at Ron from across the table. His younger brother grinned at them smugly from his place. “Professor Dumbledore said Hermione and me are supposed to show them around and gain their trust. He said they will be great allies in the future.” was Ron’s answer to his question. George grimaced at that and shared a look with his twin. Both got up quickly and left the Great Hall, making their way to the hospital wing only stopping shortly as they reached the doors to their destination. They shared another look. “Let’s go!” Fred said and opened the door to the hospital wing, his twin not even a step behind him. Inside four of the strangers immediately turned towards them. The fifth was still lying down and they concluded that he was the one Madam Pomfrey had healed yesterday. “What do you want?” the one with the tattoos growled at them. “We really don’t want anything except to give you a warning. Professor Dumbledore told our little brother to help you, but he will probably use that to either convince you of his ’good intentions’ or spy on you. You can trust neither Ron nor his friend Hermione. The two of them would do anything for money and even would betray their friends if that meant they would gain something from it.” The four strangers blinked at them, stunned. The one with the long black hair, with a few white streaks sighed and motioned for them to come over. “Have a seat!”

Thorin soon learned that these twins, after they have told them the whole story, would probably get on with Fíli and Kíli so well that the entire castle they were in would have to take an extremely cautious approach to wandering the halls, on a good day. He watched as Kíli happily talked with the two read heads about a prank he and his brother had pulled on Dwalin when they were younger, the older dwarf scowling all the way through it. A groan reached his ears and he turned towards the bed Fíli laid on immediately. His oldest nephew sat up, a hand on his head and grimacing slightly at the movement. “Fíli!” he reached the bed just a second before Kíli did, having abandoned the talk with the twins to look over his brother. “How are you feeling?” was the first question Kíli asked his brother. The blond smiled slightly at him. “I’m okay. A little sore, but all in all I feel okay!” A sigh of relief left both Durins. “Madam Pomfrey will come later to look at you once more. Dwalin, Bilbo and I will go to the library with Fred, since he told us we shouldn’t trust the people Dumbledore wanted to send. George and Kíli will stay with you. And please don’t leave the bet before the healer says you can.” Since Fíli didn’t react badly to the two names, Thorin stored the twins away as ’Trustworthy until proven otherwise’. “We will leave now. If someone comes in, either make them regret it immediatly or make sure they are trustworthy.” With that the four of them left the hospital wing.

Kíli looked between his brother and the twin, George he assumed, that was still in the room. Slowly the red head moved closer to the bed in order to reduce the awkwardness. “So, your dear brother told us about some of the pranks you pulled. We see you have the right imagination. But what would you do if we added magic to the mix.” The grin that started to split his brother’s face was blinding and Kíli was glad that all the responsibility Fíli had been carrying during the quest, because of his status as crown prince seemed to fall of his shoulders for the first time in months. With that the three of them began planning.


	5. A new task

Kíli couldn’t help but snicker to himself as they made their way through Hogwarts’ secret passageways. They had left the hospital just seconds before George’s younger brother was able to reach it. The map that George had showed them was a masterpiece and probably would be really useful in the future. Before they had left the hospital wing, Fíli managed to tell Kíli under his breath and in Khuzdul, that said brother was one of the two people he had considered friends before they betrayed him. George had lead them through a secret passageway in order to escape without alerting Madam Pomfrey. Fíli, who was in front of him hushed his giggling younger brother to make sure no one will notice them behind the curtain that cut of the secret passageway from the hallway that lead to the library. “We don’t want to be noticed. Madam Pomfrey will skin me alive!” the older dwarf hissed in Kíli’s direction. George snorted from his position in front of the older dwarf. “She will skin you alive anyway. No one flees from her hospital wing without consequences.” The red head whispered. Then he motioned for them to follow him. “The library is around the corner. Let’s go!” In the end Kíli actually couldn’t believe they made it to the library without being seen. Where are Thorin and the others?” hissed Fíli. Kíli also looked around but wasn’t able to spot their uncle immediately. “I have an idea which books they might be looking at. The section is just behind these shelves!” The brothers followed George through the library, looking around for their friends and uncle. “What are you doing here? Fíli, you should be in bed!” seems like Thorin had spotted them first. He and Dwalin were seated at one of the tables, a few books in front of them. “The two who were supposed to show us around were on their way. They are the two I told you about and I really didn’t want to meet them yet!” Fíli sat down next to his uncle, exhausted. He still wasn’t full healed after all. Thorin sighed but nodded. The emotional strain his oldest nephew had been under since they arrived yesterday was awful even though he hadn’t even been awake most of the time and he really didn’t what to know what would happen if they stayed much longer. “Just don’t overdo it. Madam Pomfrey would have my head!” Kíli sat down between Dwalin and Fíli as George settled on Dwalin’s other side, leaving space between him and Thorin. “Have you found something yet?” asked the younger prince. Dwalin shook his head. “Not really. A little bit about this Dimension travel we seem to have done but all in all it isn’t really something known to these wizards.” The warrior didn’t really seem happy with the thought of staying longer than really necessary. “I know how to send you back. But you will have to do finish a task before I am able to do just that.” Everyone at the table turned towards the new voice. The man looked at them with a slightly pained and bemused expression.

“Mahal!” Thorin said in a quiet voice and the figure nodded at him. “Thorin Oakenshield. I am quite happy that you took such good care of him. Erebor is going to be as grand as it had once been with you as a king and your nephews as princes. You raised them well.” George, who hadn’t known that Thorin was a king and Fíli and Kíli were princes gasped in surprise. Mahal looked at the red head briefly as if assessing him before he turned to Fíli. Kíli inched closer to his older brother. “You look better than the last time I had the chance to meet you.” The blond dwarf really didn’t know how to react to that. While he didn’t really remember ever meeting the figure in front of him, his mother had told him that he was given to them by their maker personally. Mahal just smiled slightly. “I never wanted for you to return to this place, what these people you trusted did to you was unbelievable. I know you only heard that those you called friends stayed with you for the money, but I am afraid their betrayal runs far deeper than that.” Kíli grabbed Fíli’s upper arm as the blond started to tremble slightly. “Why? Why do I have to come back? I was happy where I have been these years. I grew up with the absolute best family anyone could ever hope for. Why send me back?” The pain in Fíli’s eyes was awful. “There was a prophecy, spoken before you were even born. It speaks about two beings that are so strongly connected to each other that neither can live while the other survives. Not even I can interfere with something like this. One of these fates is yours, Fíli son of Víli. The other is the one known as Voldemort.” Thorin placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. George who had been watching everything with interest flinched slightly at the name and earned himself a funny look from Dwalin. “We will help you as best as we can. I am sure we can fulfil this task before the winter is over. We have a kingdom to get back to after all!” The tallest among them just nodded and came slightly closer, pulling a map from his coat. “The task you have to do involves some of the vilest artefacts that exist in this magical community. The things you are looking for are called horcrux. It is the part of a soul that is broken off when a person kills someone for nothing else but the evil thought of it. If someone creates a horcrux he can’t be killed directly. These horcruxes are used as a kind of anchor that makes sure the soul stays behind and the person cannot die. As soon as the horcrux is destroyed the owner will be as mortal as he was before.” Fíli gulped a little, he was feeling uneasy about what the rest of the information may contain. “Voldemort had seven of these soul parts. One of them was in the lightning bolt shaped scar that used to be on your forehead!” he pointed at the blond dwarf. George sucked in a breath as he made the connections, falling silent as soon as he saw Dwalin’s glare. “Those that are left are marked on this map. Usually a horcrux can be literally everything, but considering how arrogant the man called Voldemort is they probably all hold historical or some personal value. One of them is in Hogwarts; you might want to start with that one. I also made you a list what these objects are, but I can’t tell you where you will find which of them. ” Thorin nodded and took the map. He didn’t know the country on the map but he concluded it to be the one they were currently in. “After you destroy all of them, you only have to kill Voldemort. As you know he disappeared after that night 14 years ago. Unfortunaly he managed to get another body just last year in order to take over the wizarding world again.” Mahal looked them over one again. “This is all I can do for you, young dwarf. Even though I had hoped that you would never have to return in the first place I can’t interfere with prophecies and this is the most I can do to help you with the task ahead of you. I wish you the best of luck. And remember, some of these people might be your allies!” he looked at the only red head in the group one last time before he started to glow. The dwarves and one human could only keep staring as the figure in front of them disappeared again. There was a moment of silence before George turned his head towards Fíli, his expression unreadable. “Don’t say anything George, please. Yes, it is all true what he said and I know you are smart enough to make the right connection. No, Dumbledore doesn’t know and I want to keep it that way as long as possible. You can tell your twin, no one else!” the red head closed his mouth at that and turned away, a satisfied look on his face. Seconds later Bilbo and Fred turned around the corner. They stopped as soon as they saw them. “Ok, what happened?”


	6. The first step to return home

Fred and George looked at the marauder’s map once more before they finally made their way to the blank wall across that weird painting. The seventh floor was empty, as most of the students were outside. It was one of the last days that would be warm enough to stay on the grounds in order to study or just relax in the remaining warm sunlight of the year. Fíli and Kíli were in the hospital wing once more, an order for Madam Pomfrey to look at the wounded dwarf one more time. Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo were in the library, trying to get illustrations and information on the objects that Voldemort had turned into a horcrux. The twins were on the lookout for that one room they knew existed but didn’t find on the map. “It should be here somewhere.” hissed George. They tried to be as quiet as possible even though no one was close. “A room where you can hide things!” Fred mumbled as he felt along the wall, trying to detect something uneven or maybe some kind of button. He started on the left side and felt his way to the right before walking back again. He did this about three or four times before he yelped in surprise. George, who had been inspecting the wall that held the painting turned around and stared at the door that had appeared. “What did you do?” he asked in awe. Fred just shrugged and looked at his twin before he grinned. “Let’s go inside!”

Fíli and Kíli had just left the hospital wing when they ran into those two they had managed to avoid for three days. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had waited for them. It was the only explanation that would explain why the two students were propped against the wall opposite of the hospital wing. The girl came towards them, a smile on her lips that was fake and arrogant at the same time and Fíli shuddered. “Hello. I am Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore told us to show you around the castle.” She was maybe a head taller than Kíli, which wasn’t much, considering the height of the humans in their world. “I’m Ron!” was the only thing the boy said as he came to stand next to his friend. Fíli smiled his best diplomatic smile that his uncle had taught him. “I’m Fíli, and this is my brother Kíli. You must be misinformed. We already have someone to show us around the castle and are not in need of your assistance.” The brunette frowned at them as the boy became redder in the face. “Listen for a moment. Professor Dumbledore trusts us and made sure that you would be in good hands. Whoever came and told you they would show you around are not the people that have been sent by the headmaster!” said Hermione, sounding as if she would explain something to a small child and Fíli sneered slightly. Kíli looked at his brother, taken aback by his reaction but he got it all the same. After all, these were the people he had once trusted with his life and that had betrayed that trust not even a year after knowing him. Just before any of the brothers could react to what the girl has said, George and Fred skidded around the corner and came to stop in front of them, completely ignoring their brother and his friend as they started telling the dwarven brothers what they had found. Fíli and Kíli only managed to understand them because they also used this tactic to distract their mother and uncle from whatever mischief they had caused. “We have to tell uncle!” shouted Kíli and made his way down the hall, towards the library, followed closely by the other three. “What a bunch of weirdos!” was the last thing Fíli heard Ron say and the blond dwarf scowled. He’d show him.

Soon after that all dour dwarves, a hobbit and the twins were on the seventh floor of the castle. “The door is hidden. We found out you have to walk in front of this wall three times while thinking of what kind of room you need and then it will appear.” George did just that and the others stared at the door that suddenly appeared in front of them. “We should get going!” Fred said grinning and entered the room, the others following behind. Fíli could only stare as he looked around. There were huge piles of stuff all around the room. “It is going to take years to find one of these things!” sighed his little brother as he looked around the room. “That’s what we thought too, but Voldemort seems to be so arrogant he didn’t really hide it. He must have thought no one would come here anyway!” Fíli stared at Fred and hoped it was true as they followed the twins along one of the paths between all the things piled in the room. A few meters along the two red headed students stopped and pointed towards one of the cupboards in front of them. Fíli looked towards the top of one of them in disbelief. On top of that cupboard the diadem, that Bilbo had found an illustration of, shone in the light of the candles in the room. “Didn’t the book state it as lost!” whispered Kíli in awe as he stared at it. Fíli could only nod. “Good. Let’s go get it!” said Thorin and started to make his way towards the diadem. Not even a minute later their uncle stood in front of them once more, the offending object in his hands. Dwalin stared at it. “And how do we destroy it?” asked Bilbo and the tattooed dwarf grinned. “What do we do with metal we don’t like?” he asked and Fíli smiled a bit. This was the part he was sure they could manage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, they couldn’t. Kíli stared at the diadem. It just would get a scratch on it. “Is the magic really powerful enough to withstand all of this?” asked Fíli. The younger dwarf could see that slowly but surely his older brother lost hope to get home as soon as they hoped. “We probably have to do a bit more research in order to destroy these objects. I am honestly not surprised that it wouldn’t be that easy!” admitted Fred. George nodded. “We had hoped though!” The oldest of the dwarves sighed and stood up from his place on the ground. Thorin rolled his shoulders back and made for the door. “We will leave the diadem where we found it. No one else will look for it in here and it is best for it to remain hidden until we find a way to destroy it.” He looked towards his nephews. “Fíli, Kíli, we are going outside to train. Your wound should be healed and it would do no good to get rusty while we are stuck here.” The brothers nodded and followed their uncle. Dwalin put the diadem where they found it. “Are you going too?” asked Fred, looking down at Bilbo. The hobbit shrugged. “I will, it’s not like I have anything better to do. Dwalin will probably try to teach me for ten minutes before he gives up on me again!” Bilbo grinned as the dwarven warrior hit him over the head slightly. The short time they had spent here in the castle had done wonders to their relationship. While they had been good friends before they had arrived at Erebor, the gold sickness had done more harm than good. After the first week Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo had sat down and talked and after that they had started to rebuild their friendship. Now, two weeks after Fíli had been released from the hospital wing, the relationship between the dwarves and their hobbit was stronger than ever before. “Dwalin, Bilbo!” a voice from outside reached their ears and the four who were still in the room hurried to follow their friends outside, in order to train and watch.


	7. Including new information and old mistrust

The training session pulled a few more viewers than Thorin anticipated. While he had been sure that some of the students would hear about what was happening, he never thought they would all come to watch. He sat on the ground by the lake and watched his nephews train. Dwalin was standing next to him and watched them as well, sometimes interrupting them in order to correct their stance or something else. The two princes were fighting with their swords and the oldest of the dwarves felt pride swell in his chest as he kept watching. Kíli was strong, his fighting was powerful and one couldn’t easily stop his swords or break through his defence. But he was slightly clumsy and his preferred weapon was the bow for a very good reason. Fíli kind of looked more like he was dancing than he was fighting. He used his agility for the sole purpose to get his enemy to tire out more quickly and the two swords he used looked like they were part of his arms instead of weapons. Fíli had always been a graceful fighter and he worked hard in order to overcome his weaknesses. Now he was one of the best fighters Thorin had ever seen and he couldn’t be prouder of that. Just at that moment Fíli managed to disarm his brother and pointed one of his swords at Kíli’s neck. “You lose little brother!” he teased. An awed whisper went through the crowd that had watched them. Fred and George, who had been sitting opposite of Thorin and Dwalin with Bilbo, started applauding and hollering. Thorin rolled his eyes at them. The twins had been really good allies and he liked them quite a bit, even if he would never admit that. “What is going on here?” a new voice sounded across the crowd and one of the teachers pushed through all the students. It was the tall witch with the green robes. “What are you doing?” she asked as soon as she reached Fíli and Kíli, who were still standing in the middle of the field. “We were training; after all we can’t get all rusty here!” Kíli answered a grin on his face. The professor only raised an eyebrow at him and Thorin kept looking at her. If she is going to ban them from training he will go and have a serious talk with that old meddling headmaster. “As long as no one is getting injured. But please refrain from trying to teach any of the students.” The way she looked towards the twins made Thorin smirk, seems this woman knows her students quite well. Fíli nodded. “Don’t worry, Professor. The twins won’t get near one of the swords if we can help it.” Fred and George pouted even harder.

It took a while after that until they were able to locate the next horcrux. While trying to find out who Voldemort had been before they were able to locate old records of students that had graduated already. Among them one Slytherin student stood out since he had been listed as a direct descendant of the fourth founder. “His mother was a member of the family Gaunt and it is known that this family was in possession of the Ring that once belonged to Slytherin. It is also on the list!” said Bilbo one evening they were all sitting together in the library. Immediately the attention was on him. Bilbo flushed as he noticed their stares but he told them what he had found out. “Since it is most likely that he didn’t remove the ring, after all no one wants to mess with Slytherin’s heirs, we probably should be able to find it where they used to live.” Fred said after he thought about what they should do now. Thorin, who all of them considered the leader of this task even though it was Fíli’s, nodded at that. “We have to find out where that house was.” He turned towards Dwalin just as a high pitched cough sounded behind him. Fíli and Kíli grimaced as they recognized the person who had appeared. “I am here to ask you some questions!” Dolores Umbridge was an awful person. The blond dwarf had heard his uncle curse at her worse than he did at Thranduil and that was something he never thought would happen. The pink terror had tried to talk to them for weeks now but all of them were able to flee before she could ask them anything. Thorin closed his eyes in order not to strangle her and turned towards her, a diplomatic look on his face Balin would be proud of. “What do you want?” he demanded. Fíli nearly snorted at his choice of words and Umbridge visibly reeled back at that. “You came here without permission and now you use this school as if you owned it. You carry weapons that could be harmful to the children and you have not yet told us what kind of creatures you are!” She spoke as if she thought they were either little children or just plain dumb and Thorin raised an impressive eyebrow at that. “We don’t have to answer any of your questions. As far as I am concerned you are not the leader of this school either. Since all of us are adults we don’t have to answer to anyone in this castle, not you and not the headmaster. If you would excuse us!” with that the king under the mountain turned back around, completely ignoring her outraged expression. “I will tell the minister about this. And you will have to answer to him!” she said as she turned around and left, head held as high as she was able to. Fred, George and Kíli snorted at that. Fíli, while thinking she looked ridiculous, got an uneasy feeling in his gut as he watched the small woman leave. Dwalin shook his head. “We will have problems with this minister person. If he really is the leader of this country we should probably try to not make him angry.” The warrior said and Thorin and Fíli nodded.

The next day, Ron and Hermione were able to corner Fíli and Kíli on their way out to the ’training field’ as Thorin had started to call it. The two students were waiting for them in the entrance hall, arms crossed and a determined look on their face. Hermione took a step forward as she saw them. “I am sorry for the last time we met. Maybe we started wrong. My name is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. This is Ron Weasley and we would love to help you along as long as you stay here. We might be able to give you quite the insight on the students and who to be vary of!” she said in a nice voice, holding out her hand towards the two brothers. Fíli stared at the hand for a while before he raised his head in order to look at his former best friend. “Tell me Miss Granger” he started. “What will you gain from this?” he asked and the young girl pulled back her hand and stared at him. “Excuse me?” she asked, disbelieving. “I know how humans are. Most of them won’t do anything if they wouldn’t gain anything from it. What will your precious headmaster give you if you gain our trust and make us his allies?” Kíli straightened next to him. At that moment they both looked like the royalty they are. “Who do you think you are, talking to her like that?” hissed the red head behind Hermione. “It’s okay Ron!” she tried to calm her friend down. She then turned back to them. “We really just want to help you. Some of the students will probably try to befriend you in order to gain something from it and most of the Slytherins don’t have good intentions at all.” She tried to persuade them. Fíli shook his head. “We will determine who wants to help us and who won’t on our own, thank you very much!” with that he took Kíli’s arm and left the room towards their destination, unaware of the eyes watching them.

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley watched as the two stranger left Ron and Hermione behind in order to go outside. Both girls were amused by the dumb faces the two fifth years were making. “I like them!” said Luna in her usually dreamy voice. Ginny nodded. “Ron and Hermione are Dumbledore’s puppets. Mom is at least slightly reasonable and doesn’t follow that old man as blindly but my dearest older brother is so blinded by his greed for money he even managed to turn away the very first friend he ever had.” The red headed girl said towards her best friend. Luna nodded. “We should befriend them. Fred and George seem to get on well with those two, even if the other two are scary. The one that doesn’t look like the other four looks nice.” The blond said and got up in order to leave. Ginny nodded, looking towards the youngest of her brothers once more before following her.

A few days later Fred managed to find a way for them to destroy the horcruxes. Fiendfyre sounded absolutely terrifying Fíli decided as Fred read the passage that described the spell. “This is going to be dangerous!” muttered Bilbo as he scanned across the pages once again. Thorin nodded. “We should probably get all of them together and destroy them at the same time. After we collected them, take them out of the room, wish for a sturdy one that can withhold the flames and set the whole thing on fire!” Dwalin said and all of them stared at him. “That doesn’t seem so bad. It is probably the best way to handle it!” George mused and looked at the warrior. “We first have to find them all.” Kíli pointed out. At that the twins grinned. “We managed to find out where the old Gaunt house is. And since we have the licence to apparate it will be really easy to get there. In two weeks there will be a Hogsmeade weekend. In the village we can apparate and that should be the day we go to the house in order to retrieve the ring. The others nodded. “Seems like a good plan!”

The house was nothing more than a ruin as they arrived. The wooded walls had fallen a long time ago and the only thing left standing was the stone chimney. Fíli and Thorin, who had come with the twins, slowly made their way to the ruins and started looking for the ring. The twins had lookout duty. After nearly half an hour Thorin heard his nephew’s silent cheering and turned to watch the younger dwarf pick up a small object. “I’ve got it!” he hissed and Thorin nodded, slapping his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here. I’m don’t like these surroundings!” With that the two returned to the twins in order to bring the ring to Hogwarts where it will wait for its destruction.


	8. A pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I am still alive. First I want to apologize. University suddenly overwhelmed me and I just couldn’t find the time to keep writing. I managed to read the chapters I already have posted and wanted to say that all the mistakes I made are absolutely awful and I hope I found all of them when I corrected them.

Christmas had been something that all of Hogwarts was talking about for a few weeks now but Kíli can’t say he understood what all of this was about. Fíli had tried to explain the holiday to him a little bit, but the younger of the two was still quite confused. “We will have a little bit less people looking at our every move when the students leave for the holiday. Most of them will go back home in order to celebrate with their families.” Said Fíli one evening as the four dwarves, one hobbit and the twins sat in the library. The twins looked at them. “You won’t be coming with us? Didn’t Dumbledore tell you that you would be coming with us to the headquarters?” asked Fred. Thorin looked at him. “Of the Order?” he asked. George nodded. They had told the other all about this Order of the Phoenix, whose main task was to find Harry Potter. “Sirius Black will be there as well!” whispered Fred and looked towards Fíli who had stiffened slightly at the words. A few second later he relaxed. “Maybe we should go Uncle. One of the Horcruxes is supposed to be in London. It might be our only chance for a while to go and find it!” Thorin looked like he wanted to protest but after a short moment he sighed. “It might be. Let’s at least hope we will find that one Horcrux.”

And true to Fred and George’s words, Dumbledore approached them not even a week later about the fact that he wanted them to be at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix over the Christmas Holidays. Reluctantly Thorin agreed to go with them. Christmas was only a week away now and the older dwarf could see that Fíli was getting more aggravated the closer they came to spent two weeks in close proximity with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The twins and Kíli did their best to cheer the blond dwarf up and most of the time it worked but Fíli was still tenser than usual. A day before the holidays started, Thorin found Fíli alone at the edge of the forest on the school grounds. His nephew was sitting behind a tree and couldn’t be seen from the castle. The older of the two just sat down next to him, their shoulders touching slightly, without saying a word. “What will happen if we don’t find these things on time?” Fíli asked after a few minutes of silence. “We will. We already have two and if everything goes as planned we will find another in the next two weeks.” Thorin answered. Fíli sighed and fell quiet again. “I am scared!” the young prince finally admitted quietly. Thorin nodded, he had expected something like that. “It is okay to be scared. Everything fears something. This world hasn’t been nice to you the first time you were here and I understand that you are worried that you have to stay for whatever reason there might be. But I can assure you, neither I nor your brother will leave this castle without you. You won’t be alone ever again. Kíli and I will make sure of that.” Thorin could feel his nephew relax slightly next to him.

The trip with that monstrous metal thing that these wizards called a train was an adventure in itself. The dwarves had been really suspicious of that thing as it arrived in Hogsmeade. “Don’t worry. There had never been an accident with the Hogwarts Express. This way of travelling is really safe.” Assured fred as he saw their disbelieving stares. Fíli was grinning slightly as he boarded the train ahead of his family. “Come on. It will be a long journey.” 

Kíli stared at the passing landscape in awe. Never before had he moved this fast. Not even the great Eagles had been this fast. “This is awesome!” he whispered in awe as they passed by a small bird that was flying next to the train. A few hours later they finally arrived at what Fíli told him was London, the capital of Great Britain. One after the other they got off the train and followed the twins since they didn’t know who would come to pick them up. The group that came to pick them up was easily spotted. One woman of the group had brightly coloured hair and stood out despite being surrounded by wizards and witches in robes. The smaller but broader man next to her had a lot of scars on his face and his left eye didn’t seem to be normal, if the way it turned and tumbled in its socket was anything to go by. The last man was kind of mousy looking and had light brown hair that didn’t seem to be as full as it might have been once. “Tonks!” Fred shouted as he spotted the group and lifted his arm in greeting as the woman turned around. A smile spread across her face immediately. The men were soon introduced as Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Fíli looked at the mousy looking man, after all Fred and George had said he had been a friend of Lily and James Potter. “These are Fíli, Kíli, Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo. They are the ones Dumbledore probably told you about!” All three adults nodded at that. “Nice to meet you! We only have to wait for Hermione, Ron and Ginny and then we can leave. Molly is already cooking dinner and we want to hurry, since you all are probably hungry.” Said Lupin and smiled at the group in front of him. And true to his words the table was already set as they arrive at the House not even 10 Minutes later. Apparating, Kíli decided, was awful. He got squished too much and the fact that the twins were laughing at him didn’t make him feel any better. Soon after they entered the house they were greeted by a red headed woman who could only be the twins’ mother, Molly Weasley. “Come in, come in. The food is ready and all of you must be hungry.” They got ushered to the table so quickly, not even Thorin was able to protest. Stunned the four dwarves and one Hobbit were seated opposite the twins, their little sister, Remus Lupin and a black haired man, that they assumed was Sirius Black. “Dig in!”

A few days later, after Molly Weasley had asked them to help her and her kids clean the house they found something that they hadn’t even been looking for. Kíli and George had been going through a small cupboard, chatting animatedly, as they suddenly fell quiet. Luckily it had only been the seven of them in the room at the time, and as the other turned towards the two, alarmed by the sudden silence they were stunned as well. In George’s hands was, shining slightly in the sun that came through the window, the locket that was on the list that they had gotten from Mahal. “What even?” whispered Fíli. “That is not the Horcrux that we thought we’d find here. That one was located in Diagon Alley.” Fred said as he stepped closer to his twin. Thorin nodded. “We have to hide it from the others and take it with us to Hogwarts. Best would be if you or George took it. Your mother doesn’t go through your stuff because of those tricks you are working on!” Fred nodded at that and immediately brought the locket to his trunk.

Christmas morning came and went without much action and soon it was time for them to return to the castle. Unfortunately they hadn’t been allowed in order to go to Diagon Alley and look for the Horcrux that was hidden there. “That is half of them. Not long and we will have all of them and can go home!” whispered Fíli to himself as he watched the landscape pass by the window of the train it made its way back to Hogwarts.


	9. Friends to the Rescue

Dolores Umbridge did contact the minister of magic after she didn’t manage to get information from any of the dwarves. Cornelius Fudge was someone that Thorin wouldn’t have put in any leading positions anywhere. The man was small and didn’t scream ’authority figure’ which made him even more pathetic. In Middle Earth the man wouldn’t have amounted to anything because no one would have been able to take him seriously. He came to Hogwarts a day after they had come back from the Headquarters in London. It was Professor McGonagall that came to fetch them from the library in order to bring them to Dumbledore’s office, where the minister was apparently waiting for them. Thorin frowned the whole way to the office, not happy with being taken away from their research, as he listened to Fíli and Kíli bicker about their last training session. Dwalin was rolling his eyes and Bilbo smiled slightly at the two young dwarves. They arrived at the office not five minutes later and entered the room after Professor McGonagall did. “Ah, so these are our guests!” the unknown man in front of them said. Thorin immediately disliked him. The smile was even faker than the one Umbridge was usually wearing. “Don’t worry. We just want to ask a few questions, to determine if you are a threat to us!” Thorin’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You want to know what we are doing in the library. You already know that we are no threat. The woman just called you because she hates non-humans and we don’t answer any of her questions.” Dwalin was as blunt as ever. The warrior was telling the truth. They had managed to avoid the pink clad woman for quite some time but if she managed to corner one of them after all, her questions were the same. Adding to that she didn’t even bother hiding her dislike for all those none humans. At first they thought she only disliked them because they didn’t answer her but after witnessing what she thought of the nice half giant that lived on the castle grounds they were sure she was just someone who disliked anything not human.  
Fudge looked stunned for a moment before he started again, slightly more irritated. “We just want to ask you some harmless questions.” He insisted. “We don’t have to answer you stupid questions. You have no authority towards us.” Fíli spoke up from behind them. All eyes settled on the blonde dwarf immediately. “You are not someone we have to answer to, so it really is none of your business what we are doing in the library.” Fudge seemed to get redder with every word targeting his authority. At last he exploded. “I am the leader of this country. You have to answer to me!” he hissed at them. Thorin just smirked. Dwalin took a step forward and grinned at the man, an evil glint in his eyes. “First of all, we are not part of your country. We are not even part of this world. And I don’t know if your little spy over there told you, but you are standing in front of Thorin, son of Thraín, son of Thrór, King under the mountain. Behind him are Fíli and Kíli, princes under the mountain. They don’t have to answer any question. Now if you would excuse us!” with that all four dwarves and one hobbit left the office, leaving behind two fuming ministry workers, a stunned headmaster and an amused transfiguration teacher.

The next really noteworthy thing that happened was in the middle of January at one of their research session. After long nights of research they finally managed to find out who Voldemort really is. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. Last heir of Salazar Slytherin.” Mumbled Bilbo as he read the register of past Hogwarts students they managed to get with the help of Madam Pomfrey a while ago. “That name sounds familiar!” mumbled George as he read the same book over the hobbits shoulder. Fred seemed to think so too, if the look on his face was anything to go by. “Let’s not dwell on that too long. We still have to find three more of these weird things!” grumbled Dwalin. The others nodded and while Fred and George still looked like they should be able to recognize that name they joined the others. The twins wanted to help them research, but as soon as Bilbo had found out about their exams, he made them study. The small Hobbit could be quite terrifying.  
They kept on researching and studying for ten more minutes before George shouted: “I remember!” If looks could kill, the one Madam Pince send him would have brought him 6 feet under faster than he would have ever believed possible and the red head smiled sheepishly at the woman. “Why are you screaming like that?” hissed Kíli, as he had gotten surprised so badly he nearly fell of his chair. “The name. Tom Riddle. That weird diary that Ginny told us about.” George turned towards Fred, who now had a look of understanding on his face. “The one that answered when you wrote in it.” He whispered. “Exactly. What kind of Diary answers in these complex ways if it wasn’t for a part of a soul inside?” The others immediately became interested in the tale. “Do you know where it is now?” asked Fíli in a quiet voice. “We have to ask Ginny about that. We don’t know where she put it. It freaked her out a lot.” Fred answered. Thorin nodded. “Please do ask her as soon as possible. We really don’t want to stay longer than necessary.”

The diary, as the twins found out, hadn’t been in Ginny’s possession for nearly three years now. But the red headed girl told them that she had put the diary in the abandoned girl’s bathroom on the second floor and since nobody went in there, the diary could still be there. In the middle of February the twins managed to get into the bathroom and looked for the diary where their sister said she put it at the end of her first year. Just like Ginny had said, the diary was laying on top of one of the windowsills, where she had put it. The twins silently cheered before they made their way towards the Room of Requirement, where the others were waiting for them. They burst into the room, diary in hand. “We’ve got it!” and placed it on the ground before them. “Four down, two to go!” Kíli grinned at his brother. Dwalin shook his head at the excited prince. “You are far too happy!”

\-------------------------------------

Bofur was the first to arrive at the top of Raven Hill. He felt uneasy as he glanced across the frozen river. The air seemed to hum with a power that made him want to draw his sword even though nothing could be seen. “I don’t like this!” hissed Nori to his right. The others were following them closely, looking for their missing friends and hoping to find them alive and well. “The air is humming like a nest of bees. What could have happened?” Balin passed by Nori and Bofur and made his way across the river with slow but sure steps. “Do you think that is a good idea?” came Ori’s worried voice from the back of the group. “We have to find the others before it might be too late!” Balin stopped on the other side of the river, looking at something to his feet. “Someone has been badly injured!” not even a minute later did all of them gather around the obvious blood stain on the cold ice. “You don’t think it was one of them, do you?” mumbled Bombur, who looked uncomfortable, standing on the ice. “I hope it wasn’t!” answered Dori. Just then did a bright light appear in the middle of the group, which by now had gathered around the red stain on the ground. All of them took a step back. “What is that?” asked Bofur in a slight panic. None of the others was able to answer as the bright light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Mahal looked sheepish as he saw that the other dwarves had disappeared as well. “That wasn’t part of the plan!” he mumbled. In the end he could only shrug. “Hogwarts won’t know what hit them!”

\-------------------------------------

The appearance of nine more dwarves in the halls of Hogwarts was not something any of the teachers or the students had anticipated. They appeared in the great hall shortly after dinner had started. Thorin, Fíli and Kíli all had their back towards the middle of the hall, while Bilbo and Dwalin sat opposite to them. The bright light made the three royal dwarves turn around, anticipating who or what would be appearing and sighing in relief as soon as they recognized their friends. “Bifur!” said Thorin to the dwarf that was now standing next to him. Bifur immediately turned towards the voice, eyes widening as he saw all of his friends and grabbed Thorin’s head in order to smash his head against the others. Luckily Thorin managed to avoid the axe in the other dwarves head during the enthusiastic greeting. “Now Bifur, we don’t want to injure him, since he seems quite healthy at the moment.” Balin said, as always the voice of reason. Fíli and Kíli had stood up too, greeting their friends just as enthusiastically as Bifur had with their uncle, as a high pitched cough interrupted their reunion. Those of the company who weren’t familiar with Umbridge looked around, confused by the sound as Thorin rolled his eyes. “Where do they come from?” all of the company turned towards the woman after she had spoken. “What?” whispered Bofur to Bilbo, who had come from the other side of the table in order to greet his friends. “Don’t ask. Just don’t ask!” Thorin looked at her, a frown on his face. “This is my company. We were on a quest before we were sent here. Do not worry, as soon as our task is finished we will leave your precious castle and won’t be bothering you again!” The pink clad woman frowned in anger. “I still demand you tell me what this task is, or I have to contact the minister again!” she said, a slight angry undertone in her voice. “I still don’t understand how anything we do is any of your business! And are you really convinced anything would happen differently, if that man comes here a second time?” with that he turned around and ushered his confused company, who had only now taken notice of the students, out of the Great Hall, leaving behind an angry Dolores Umbridge.

“Where are we going, Thorin?” Balin had finally managed to catch up with his king, who had told them to follow him, before starting to climb up some stairs. “There is a room in this castle where we can talk without being disturbed. It is on the seventh floor and I’d rather we talk there!” the white haired dwarf nodded in understanding and fell back a bit, to walk with his brother. Not even fifteen minutes later, all of the company of Thorin Oakenshield was settled in the Room of Requirement, listening to their Kings story. “So only two of these things are left and we can go home, correct?” asked Nori while playing with one of his knives. Fíli nodded. “We know for a fact that one of them is in Diagon Alley, probably at Gringotts. We are still working on a Plan how to get to that one. The bank is one of the safest places in the wizarding world.” Just then did the doors of the room burst open and two red headed people entered the room. The newcomers stared at the tin for a moment before turning towards Thorin. “Sit down. We have a lot of explaining to do!”


	10. Secrets don’t last long

Having the others of the company with them was a relief, Thorin thought. The mood seemed to brighten and Balin’s smart insights managed to get the research along faster. The white haired dwarf was just that much smarter than them and with that the biggest help from all of the company.  
About a week after the arrival of the others, Bofur, who had been exploring this unknown place since he got here, made friends with one of the fifth year students of Slytherin. The floppy hatted toymaker found the blonde Slytherin student on one of the lower levels. He was sitting on the floor and staring of into the opposite direction, seemingly deep in thought. “Are you okay?” askef Bofur, grinning as the student jumped a bit at his sudden question. Shocked that someone had caught him, the blonde jumped to his feet, a startled expression on his young face. “I have just been thinking.” Bofur grinned. “That was some deep thinking you were doing then. What’s bothering you so much that you wouldn’t notice me until I talked to you?” Slowly the student sank back down to the floor, pulling his legs closer to himself and resting his head on his knees. “My family has some different point of views than I do. And I just don’t want to get involved in this whole ’Dark Lord’ thing. I just want to finish school and get a nice job, you know!” Bofur nodded in understanding. “It’s your life, isn’t it? You do what you want, I do want I want, you parents can do what they want. No one can force you to do anything.” The dwarf reached out with his gloved hand. “I’m Bofur by the way, at you service!” A small smile appeared on the boy’s face as he took the offered hand in his slightly larger one. “Draco. Draco Malfoy!”

Draco Malfoy seemed to be the missing link in order to make their plan to get the Horcrux in Diagon Alley work. Two weeks after Bofur had befriended the 15 year old did they ask him what he knew about the cup, which they believed to be in Gringotts, since they couldn’t find anything more in the books of the library. “It’s in my aunt’s vault at Gringotts!” stunned silence followed that. “I beg your pardon?” asked Balin. “The Dark Lord gave it to my aunt last year after he came back and told her to keep it safe. She put it in her Vault at Gringotts.” The dwarves shared a look. “Can you get into the vault?” whispered Bofur from next to Draco. Fred and George had a thoughtful look on their face. “Not really, but I know where the key is.” The twins grinned. “We might have an idea.”

The twins’ idea was ridiculous, stupid and extremely dangerous. Kíli and Fíli loved it. It involved them leaving the school grounds, a faked signature of Draco’s aunt. And a trip into Britain’s most secure building beside then one they were in right now. “Let me get this straight. You want to apparate to the Malfoy manor, get the key and a signature of his aunt, so you can fake it in order for you to sign an allowance sheet, that Draco is able to go to the vault. Then you are going to apparate to Diagon alley with him and go to Gringotts. At the bank you plan to send Draco down to the vault, alone, because of a magic waterfall your oldest brother told you about. Draco is supposed to get the cup and a few coins as a distraction, come back and you apparate back to Hogsmeade.” Fred and George nodded at Dwalin’s words, far too enthusiastic for someone who had come up with this kind of plan. The others in the group looked thoughtful and Thorin hadn’t stopped frowning since the twins came up with this ridiculous idea. “The only part in this plan that I don’t really like is the fact that you are going alone to Diagon Alley. How many people can you take along if you apparate.” Fred and George seemed to think for a moment. “Three people, not including ourselves.” George finally answered. Thorin nodded at that. “You will apparate five of us to Diagon alley; from there we will proceed with your plan. When will this potion be ready?”

Two weeks later, close to the end of February, the next Hogsmeade visit was planned and with that their plan to get the sixth Horcrux would be started. Not even 5 Minutes earlier did Fred and George apparate Dwalin, Thorin, Fíli, Kíli and Balin to Diagon Alley, where they now waited. Fred stayed with them as George took Draco by the arm an apparated to Malfoy Manor, right into the blondes’ bedroom. “The wards won’t go of, since I am with you. You will stay here; I will go to my aunt’s room and get the key and a hair.” George nodded and stood behind the door, as Draco opened it and went down the hall, extremely cautious. Three doors down the hall he stopped and listened at the wood in front of him. He couldn’t hear anything and proceeded to quietly opened the door, looking inside and seeing if anybody was inside. Luckily the room was empty and he made quick work of taking the needed things and sneaking back to his own room. “Let’s get out of here quickly!” hissed Draco. George came out behind the door, grabbed the blondes arm and disapparated. But with George blocking Draco’s view into the hallway, neither of the two were aware of Rudolphus Lestrange, who only caught a glimpse of a red head disappearing with a loud sound.

As Draco and George appeared beside them again, all of the gathered let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding. “Okay, Draco, here is the piece of paper, hand it to the Goblins and tell them your aunt send you after you visited her on a Hogsmeade weekend. The Goblins will take you to the vault and you will get the goblet. After that you will come back immediately. If you are not back in half an hour we will come and get you. Until then we will wait out here. Let’s hope nothing will go wrong!” hissed Thorin. Draco nodded nervously and made his way towards the bank, disappearing inside after looking back one more time.

20 Minutes passed before the boy came out again and walked as normally as he could towards their hiding spot. “Do you have it?” Fíli met him on his way there, hidden in the shadows but closer to the boy, who looked really nervous. “I’ve got the cup!” was the answer and the others sighed in relief, just as the street was filled with the sound of multiple people apparating at the same time. “Shit!” cursed Dwalin and the others made their way towards Fíli and Draco, who had frozen in fear as he found himself face to face with the white face of Lord Voldemort. “Draco, what a surprise!” hissed the snake like man. The long body of the real snake winded around its master, hissing as well. Voldemort’s eyes went from dwarf to dwarf and finally settled on the blonde boy in front of him again. “You wouldn’t know something about the person who stole your aunt’s vault key, would you?” Draco shook his head. “No. I was send here by Professor Sprout. She asked me to get some plant samples for her!” The glint in Voldemort’s eyes told Thorin immediately that the red eyed individual didn’t believe Draco’s lie at all. He could only watch as the figure lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the boy’s face, which paled even more.  
Just before the snake like man could utter some words did even more people appear in the alley. “Dumbledore!” hissed one of the black clad figures that had appeared with Voldemort. Said man didn’t let himself get stopped and started saying something. “Avada-“ Fíli jumped between Draco and Voldemort and Thorin’s breath hitched. “No, you won’t!” Immediately did the young dwarves eyes glow in that emerald green colour and whatever he did threw everyone around him back. “Let’s go!” shouted Kíli and grabbed Fred’s arm, dragging him towards his brother and the younger students. George grabbed Dwalin, Balin and Thorin and all six of them disappeared.

Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix had arrived at Diagon Alley as soon as they heard what was going on. They surrounded the death eaters just seconds before the powerful magic threw the black cladded wizards back. The old headmaster managed to catch a glimpse of bright emerald coloured eyes and recognized them immediately. He knew about blood adoption and what it could do to someone and he knew that he had just found Harry Potter again, after 4 years of searching. “I have to get back to the castle as soon as possible!” And he disapparated the moment the aurors arrived.


	11. The attack and the war

Fíli disappeared into the Room of Requirement, the moment that they sat foot in the castle, Kíli close behind him. Soon all if the company, the twins and Draco gathered in the room as well. “What happened?” asked Bofur as soon as he saw the distress in Fíli’s eyes. Thorin sighed and retold what had happened after Draco had gotten the cup, which they had placed next to the other Horcruxes. “He recognized me, I saw it. I also know what the last Horcrux is.” The blond prince mumbled from next to his brother. “The snake he had with him.” Whispered Draco, coming to the same conclusion Fíli had. “I always thought that snake was too smart. A part of him in the reptile would explain that.” Most of the others appeared thoughtful. “The question is, how do we get to the snake?” asked Ori. “I don’t know Ori, I really don’t know!”

Albus Dumbledore appeared back at Hogwarts 10 Minutes after he left, startling the staff as well as Ginny and Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, that had waited in the office, hoping to hear from their parents. “What happened, Professor?” asked Hermione as soon as she spotted the old wizard. “Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley, or he tried to. And I believe I have found young Mister Potter. I have to go and talk to our guests in order to confirm my suspicions!”

The destruction of the found Horcruxes was something they did almost immediately after they figured out what the last Horcrux was. Determining that killing the snake was easier than catching it, made it an easy decision and Fred and George were really glad to finally be rid of the dark objects. After that, Fíli wouldn’t leave the Room of Requirement and Thorin seriously understood his oldest nephew. In the past three days since they picked up the Cup at Diagon Alley, Dumbledore and Ron Weasley with his friend Hermione had managed to corner the other dwarves and Bilbo, except for Kíli who refused to leave his brothers side, four times each, asking where Harry Potter was and if they could speak to him. Every member of the company told them that they didn’t know someone called Harry Potter but the three wizards wouldn’t leave them alone.  
After Dumbledore managed to corner Nori once again, the thief turned spy fled to one of the hidden passages. “You would think he would get the message after the 2nd time, wouldn’t you?” a dreamy voice asked from behind him, Nori had of course noticed the blonde haired girl as he had entered the passage and could only shrug. “Either he is really stupid or really determined!” was his only answer. The young girl hummed. “We probably will never know. Dumbledore always had this thing about him that made him unreadable!” the blond girl turned away, skipping slightly, before she stopped and looked at Nori once more. “Can Ginny and I meet your friends? They seem like really nice people.” The star haired dwarf threw the girl a look, before contemplating her request.

Fíli was walking through the halls of Hogwarts with his head held high. After hiding in the room of requirement for nearly two weeks, the blonde dwarf found he had hid enough and was ready to face the old headmaster and his lackeys. Kíli was walking with him, hoping to support his brother if necessary. As if he was summoned by Fíli’s mere presence in his halls, the old wizard managed to corner them not even five minutes after the two young princes had left the room of requirement. The hallway in which he had waited was full of students and Fíli thought that might have been his intention, hoping to catch the blond dwarf of guard or something. Fíli stopped about three metres away from Dumbledore, who had that weird twinkle in his eyes again. “What do you want?” asked Fíli. “I have been meaning to talk to you Mr. Potter!” mused the old wizard. Fíli stared at him for a moment. “I don’t know who that is. My name is Fíli!” Dumbledore took a small step forwards and the blond could see that he was hiding his wand underneath one of the sleeves of his robe. As if on reflex he stepped in front of Kíli before resuming his conversation. “You must be mistaken. I have seen you use magic in Diagon Alley, your eyes glowed green, the same colour your mother’s eyes had been.” The twinkle only grew stronger. The blonde prince raised an eyebrow. “My mother’s eyes are blue.” Just then did Hermione and Ron appear next to the headmaster. “Harry. What did they do to you?” Hermione whispered as if she really cared and thought that his family would do anything bad to him. Fíli snorted at that. “You know, the only people who ever did something to me are standing right in front of me!” Hermione reeled back at his angry expression and Ron seemingly became irritated with his behaviour. “You must be mistaken. Maybe someone messed with your memories. Let me help you with that!” that was the moment the old headmaster took out his wand and pointed it at the crown prince of Erebor. The students around them became quiet, shocked that their headmaster would point his wand at this stranger. The white light that emitted from the wand shocked Fíli slightly and he heard Kíli shout out, just as it hit him in the chest. For a moment everything was silent, Fíli stared at his chest, not feeling any different from before. The twinkling in Dumbledore’s eyes died down as Fíli turned around without reacting to the spell, grabbing his brother’s arm. “Let’s take the long way down!”

His younger brother was walking next to him, talking about this and that, hoping to distract the older from what had just happened. Thorin had told them that he would wait at their usual training spot on the school grounds. The students parted and whispered when they passed, indicating that they heard the rumours of who he had been. When he reached the others of the company, as well as the twins, Draco and two girls he hadn’t seen before, he sat down next to his uncle and began stabbing the grass with one of his knives. Thorin raised an eyebrow first at Fíli and then at Kíli, when the blonde didn’t react at all and kept on murdering the grass. “We had a run in with that old headmaster and he tried to bewitch him or something, but it didn’t work.” Thorin’s expression turned thunderous as he listened to Kíli’s words. “I will kill that bastard!” the King would have jumped up, if Bifur didn’t grab his arm to keep him on the ground. All of the company looked angry at what the youngest had just said, but they couldn’t do anything at the moment, since they still had to find a way to destroy that weird snake. “Where does this weird guy hide out anyway?” asked Bombur, who was sitting between his brother and cousin. Fíli looked up from his stabbing spree. “You mean Voldemort? In Malfoy manor I suppose. He probably upped the security, now that he knows that Draco is working with us.” Dwalin grunted from his place, leaning on the tree close to the group as Draco nodded at Fíli’s words. “We will find a way to kill that snake.” Just as the warrior had finished that sentence did a loud sound, followed by a shockwave reach them. In a matter of seconds, all of the dwarves were on their feet, looking towards the source of the sound. Colours seem to be exploding in the sky, about a hundred meters above the castle and the grounds around it, spells exploded uselessly. “The wards, someone must be attacking the castle!” said the twins, grabbing hold of the two girls. “Ginny, Luna, go get the Professor McGonagall. We will go get the other teachers!” hissed Fred and with that all of them turned towards the castle and ran.

It took nearly 15 minutes to gather everyone in the Great Hall. Students were murmuring and the teachers shared worried glances, unsure what to do in a situation like this. “We have to get the students out of here!” said Professor Sprout, looking at the scared first years, which were covering behind the older students. Professor McGonagall nodded, looking at the dwarven warriors, which looked ready to charge outside at any moment. Just then did Dumbledore enter the Great Hall, striding towards the other teachers, a conflicted expression on his face. As soon as he reached the podium, he turned to address the students, smiling reassuringly at them. “I would like to say, you don’t have to worry.”

Fíli tuned out the headmaster as he looked through the doors of the entrance hall onto the grounds. The sky was still exploding with colours and the young prince was wondering how long the wards would last against this attack. “This doesn’t look good!” murmured Ori from next to him and the blonde dwarf nodded. “We really have to get to that snake. But we can’t cast the spell that would kill it, so we will need the twins help.” Kíli, who was standing on his other side, sighed at that. “We will need them!” Just then did a huge explosion happen where the lights had been bouncing of off the wards. Slowly but surely they could see them disappearing as the spells finally managed to break through the magic shield. “Oh shit!” cursed Kíli and turned towards the other dwarves. “We have to get the students out of here!” hissed the younger prince to his uncle. Thorin nodded and walked up to Dumbledore.

There was chaos in the halls of Hogwarts. Students were running around, trying to get to safety. The older ones refused to leave the castle, wanting to defend the school against its attackers. The Death Eaters and Voldemort could be seen from the castle entrance by now. Fíli, Kíli and Bofur were watching their approach. “We just have to get to the snake. To kill Voldemort will be hard but I can manage that. The only problem is, we don’t know how to kill the snake without fiendfyre.” Sighed Fíli, as he watched the approaching enemy. A bird like shriek reached their ears at that moment and everybody came to a halt in the hallway, looking around in fear and curiosity. The red feathered bird that had appeared in front of Fíli looked stunning. His feathers seemed to glow in the sunlight and in his talons there was a beautiful sword. ”What is that?” whispered Kíli from beside him. “That is Fawkes. He is Professor Dumbledore’s Phoenix. And the sword is the sword of Gryffindor.” Was Fred’s answer as he looked at the bird in awe. “It is Goblin made, one of the hardest materials there is!” added George. Fíli stared at the sword a moment longer before taking it from the talons of the bird. “Let’s get going.”

Spells were flying everywhere around them as they made their way through the fighters. The Death Eaters were taken by surprise at the amount of students that refused to leave the castle and Hogwarts’ 7th and 6th years were standing their ground against the intruders. Bodies were lying on the ground but Fíli couldn’t make out if they were dead or unconscious. The sword that the blonde dwarf had gotten from the Phoenix was quite useful since the spells would only bounce of off the metal and flew back to their original casters. Kíli, who was following his older brother closely, was staring at the other prince in awe as he watched him fling away spell after spell with ease. Fíli’s fighting style had always fascinated the younger prince. “There he is!” hissed Fred suddenly and pointed somewhere to their right. Voldemort was standing on a platform that seemed to have had a gargoyle on it not that long ago. The snake was slithering around his feet, not protected at all. Fíli frowned at that. “We just have to get close enough. I’ll kill the snake and while he is surprised I might be able to take him down as well!” mused the blonde dwarf. Fred and George looked first at him and then at each other. They pulled out a few of their joke stuff. “We’ll distract him!”

It was spectacular to say the least. Fireworks even bigger than Gandalf’s exploded in the sky as they made their way towards the snake faced man. “They are awesome!” hissed Kíli. They sneaked along the walls and broken columns. Once in a while the two dwarves had to climb over the bodies of students and Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived not even 5 minutes earlier and Fíli watched as the witch with the bright hair, which had been at the headquarters once in a while at Christmas, duelled with another witch with black rather curly hair and a manic grin on her face. He could see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black fighting side by side against two death eaters that looked so much alike that they had to be somehow related. At one point Fíli spotted Draco, protecting what seemed to be his mother from a death eater that was still wearing his hood. Soon the two brothers were close enough to Voldemort, that he would have been able to see them, had he not seemed to be distracted by a rather small firework that was flying around his head. It would only take one or two steps in order to reach the snake and its master. “Please hide Kíli. He would probably try to get to me by attacking you and I can’t risk that!” The younger was about to protest at that but the sincere fear and concern in Fíli’s eyes made him back away. He pulled his bow and disappeared behind a column. Fíli took a deep breath and stepped out of his hiding place, sword cutting through the air.

It seemed to be like slow motion for Thorin. He immediately noticed the moment that Fíli appeared again and he watched with bated breath as the sword cut through the air, closing in on the huge snake at Voldemort’s feet. Thorin watched as the snake became aware of her impending doom too late, her head separating from her body not even a second later. Voldemort shuddered and crouched in pain before turning around and raising his wand, pointing it at Fíli and Thorin kept watching in horror as he said those dreaded words.

Fíli managed to bring the sword in front of him to block the green light Voldemort had thrown at him. “You!” hissed the snake like man, but Fíli wouldn’t, couldn’t waste any more time and swung the sword once more, watching as the red eyes widened before Voldemort’s head was cut off as well. Silence followed this act and Fíli watched as the head rolled along the ground before halting next to the body of the snake he had killed not even a minute earlier. “We did it!” Just as he was whispering the words did his younger brother appear beside him and embraced him, laughing.

Dumbledore watched in horror as Voldemort’s head rolled around the ground. Not a single person was moving. Members of the order, students as well as the death eaters were watching in shock at the scene that unfolded. The silence was broken as the youngest black haired dwarf hugged his brother in delight. Luckily the order members were the first to awaken from their shock and managed to restrain all of the remaining death eaters to prevent more injuries. “He really is dead!” and with that sentence from Fred Weasley did the crowd start to cheer.


	12. Epilogue

Sirius stared at the young dwarf that Dumbledore told him was Harry. He looked really happy, sitting there between his uncle and brother and while Sirius was sad that the blond hadn’t told him at Christmas, he understood. He hadn’t known him before he disappeared at the end of his first year at all, why should he trust him? The blonde seemed to notice him staring, because he looked up from his conversation with his brother and stared right back, making Sirius gulp. “Can I help you?” asked Fíli. Sirius sighed. “Are you happy, wherever you have been the last years?” the question seemed to surprise all of the dwarves, as they looked at him. Fíli blinked a few times. “I am!” was his simple answer. Sirius smiled. “Can you tell me about that place? You seem to be quite fond of it!” The blonde smiled back at him. It was their first real conversation after all. “I don’t see why not!”

The company of Thorin Oakenshield was anxious about what would happen now. Mahal had told them they would be able to go home after the weird snake man was dead after all. Fíli and Kíli were talking to the man who used to be Fíli’s godfather and his brown haired friend, telling him the stories of their journey and of middle earth, with Bilbo’s input. All members of the company had survived with slight injuries. Just as the young princes were beginning with their fight against the dragon did the headmaster appear next to their group with some members from the order as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. “Harry my boy, we’ve come to talk to you!” the twinkling in the old man’s eyes was as unnerving as ever. Thorin and Dwalin slowly rose from their seats, the others not far behind as Fíli turned towards the headmaster. “I told you once before, headmaster. My name is not Harry!” The twinkling stopped slightly as Dumbledore frowned at the blond dwarf in irritation. “My name is Fíli, son of Dís, daughter of Thraín, crown Prince of Erebor. I am not this other person that you speak of. Harry Potter died the moment you decided to involve yourself in my life and I want nothing to do with you or your weird plans!” He turned around again after saying that and didn’t notice that Ron Weasley’s face had turned into an angry snarl as he pulled his wand and pointed it at the blonds back. “Oh no, you won’t!” said a new voice and everyone immediately turned towards the newcomer. Thorin recognized him immediately. “Mahal!” The tall figure nodded at him. “I am here to send you all back home and you, Albus Dumbledore can do nothing against it!” Dumbledore frowned at that. “Harry belongs to this world, his friends and family are here!” Fíli snorted at that. “My friends are back in middle earth. Fred, George and Draco will be the only friends I leave behind. Sirius and Remus are adults. My family is here with me, my mother is waiting for us at home and I don’t belong here anymore.” Was his answer. Mahal nodded and opened his arms. “You can’t do anything. I shall send you back, say goodbye to your newfound friends!” The dwarves looked around and waved towards Fred, George and Draco. The twins waved back enthusiastically while Draco only nodded at them. “Don’t do anything stupid!” yelled Fíli. The twins only grinned. “We will make no such promises!” and with that the company of Thorin Oakenshield disappeared from Hogwarts, leaving behind a stunned and slightly angry headmaster.

All of them reappeared in the frozen river on top of Raven Hill. There was nobody around them and that worried the company. The last thing they had been doing in middle earth was fighting an army of orcs and not one of them was in sight. Just as they began to relax slightly did they hear heavy footsteps coming towards their position. The whirled around, spotting Azog approaching the group, limping slightly, an angry look in his face. “Thorin Oakenshield! Your friend killed my whole troop with his weird magic. I shall make him pay for that.” Thorin scowled and pulled out his sword. With confident steps did he make his way towards his arch enemy, lifting the elven blade high and ramming it through the already injured orcs torso. Azog gasped in disbelief, staring down at his enemy as he watched the blade slide from his body again. The mighty orc fell to his knees, blood soaking the snow underneath him as he finally took his last breath. Soon after that did the sun come out, reflecting on the frozen river, making Raven Hill look magical. Bilbo sighed in relief. “It finally is over, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you so much!  
> This is literally the first time I finished one of the stories I started and I am pround of myself. 'Mir selbst auf die Schulter klopf'  
> I do apologize for all the mistakes I didn't manage to catch while proof reading but I hope it is not too much.  
> I am thinking of writing a story where some of the students come to middle earth but I am not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you all and have a nice christmas!


End file.
